Vortigon
Vortigon is an upcoming villain. He is an all-powerful deity of chaos, war, and weaponry as well as the supreme leader of the Chaos Fleet. Appearance Vortigon is moderately athletic, but he is permanently engulfed in black flames, which illuminate orange. His eyes are entirely white, except for the right eye, which has a thin red slit as a pupil. His right hand lacks fingers, instead resembling the mouth of a dragon. He also wears gold armor fashioned with a single diamond-shaped ruby and two huge shoulder spikes. Powers and Abilities Vortigon possesses a lot of supernatural powers. they are listed here: Bio-Chaotic Being far more than a Greek god, Vortigon has managed to become one with the concept of chaos. As such, he has an unwavering drive to cause chaos and destruction wherever he goes. In recent times, this bloodlust has slowly tuned down, but he still greatly enjoys doing so. Near-Immortality As a god, Vortigon is naturally immortal and cannot be killed by mortal means. Only other gods or evil destroying artifacts would be successfully able to kill him. The Darkness The Darkness is a powerful force that courses through Vortigon's veins. Flame Pool As his resurrected form, he has the ability to turn into a puddle of fire, being able to move at incredible speeds and can catch his victim on fire when caught. When he is severely injured, he stays in this form until he fully regenerates. Teleportation When he needs to get somewhere in a hurry, he can open a fiery pit to act like a portal at will. Weapon Creation In his resurrected form, Vortigon can materialize weapons from his fiery essence if needed to. His most preferred weapon of choice is his trusty flame sword, which can combust at will and acts like a flamethrower. Pyrokinesis As well as Dark Energy, Vortigon has various pyrokinetic skills, such as fireballs and fiery whips to ensnare foes. Regeneration Vortigon is capable of healing himself when at a safe place. Shape shifting Vortigon can shape shift into any animal, though like all Greek gods, he has a preferred form, that being a phoenix. Personality Vortigon is chaos-incarnate, and greatly enjoys causing pain and chaos upon those he sees as inferior. He is also highly arrogant, and sees himself as one of the most powerful beings in the universe, even stronger than Galaximus, though the two have yet to fight. Vortigon also has a hell of a temper, getting angry when people do things he particularly dislikes, such as interrupting or continuously asking questions. Vortigon has a fairly high superiority complex, seeing himself as above most mortals and beings, and few have garnered his respect. Backstory Pre-Deification Vortigon's true name is unknown. He was born into a family deep in poverty. Despite praying to the Greek gods, they would not answer his prayers. Due to this, he would row resentful towards the Greek pantheon. Eventually, his family became homeless, and in his resent and anger towards the gods, he ended up killing his family in cold blood. This killing of family would get the attention of the Furies, who would be sent to pursue him. After being homeless for an unknown time and pursued by the Furies, he caught the Attention of Ares, the Greek god of war. Appearing to Vortigon, Ares offered to teach him his method of combat and train him as his own warrior. Vortigon grudgingly accepted, and Ares took him in as his own son. Ares' training would be tough, and gritty, and yes, maybe some blood was spilled, but this rigorously training would harden Vortigon to the big-balls tough guy he was. Descent to Madness After some discoveries which will be detailed more in IaLR: Cycle's End episode on him, Vortigon leant of the ability to conjure The Darkness, an ancient force that could easily decimate life if harnessed properly. While originally planning to keep this knowledge a secret, eventually Ares learnt of Vortigon's ability to harness it. Originally impressed at first, Ares grew fearful that Vortigon would conspire to overthrow him. Ares then chose to grant him the status of Vortigon, the God of Chaos to satisfy him, though despite this, he was still fearful. Ares would go on to create the Atraxia Seals, a contingency plan that would allow him to disable nearly all of Vortigon's abilities and allow him to kill him. Attempt to Conquest With his new title, Vortigon would continue to practice his control of The Darkness, eventually being able to create beings out of it which were subjugate to him. Vortigon of course would abuse this power, creating near enough a whole army with his powers. Vortigon, however, did not wish to dedicate his time in training a whole army, so instead, he created a being that was somewhat equal to him in power and intellect, and named it Ambrosio, ordering it to train this vast army. Vortigon, as he continued to play with the powers The Darkness granted him, slowly began to be corrupted by it's presence, as it ate away at his sanity and his physical form. Eventually, the madness kicked in,and he chose to utterly destroy all of Greece. He and his army swept across Greece, wiping out kingdom after kingdom. With this nation-wide destruction, the Olympians finally learnt of Vortigon's existence. While the majority of the Olympians set out to destroy Vortigon's army, Hermes would set out to lure the Chaos bringer to him. Appearing to Vortigon as he personally set out to destroy one of Zeus' temples, he taunted and mocked him enough to set Vortigon after him. Hermes used this distraction to lure him to an ambush, where Zeus, Athena and Apollo all attacked him. Vortigon fought ferociously, and managed to shatter Athena's shield Aegis as well as severely wound Apollo before finally being brought down by Zeus. At a similar time, the other Olympians managed to destroy the majority of his army, and what remained fled into hiding, including Ambrosio. Zeus, having incapacitated Vortigon, ordered Ares to behead the chaos god and seal his soul within an impermeable tomb. The Olympians had finally defeated him, but at a price. With the majority of their worship lost, and Vortigon sealed away, the Olympians had no choice but to go their separate ways, leaving Vortigon's golden armor to rust. But as they walked away, Ambrosio sent out Minigons to retrieve the armor, for he had a plan, a plan to bring Vortigon back. Rebirth Having gone into hiding, Ambrosio would wait patiently for the next thousand years for an opportunity to free his leader's soul, while so, began the project of building The Eradicator. The opportunity would arise years later in 2015, when he learned of a group of archaeologists had uncovered an ancient tomb somewhere in Greece in 2015. Ambrosio disguised himself among the archaeologists and prompted them to drill into the tomb, making them believe it to be the tomb of an ancient king. Upon breaching the tomb, Ambrosio quickly killed the archaeologists before stepping into the tomb. With the instructions Vortigon had given him, he lit a fire in the tomb before throwing the armor pieces into the fire, allowing Vortigon's soul to manipulate the flames and the armor to forge himself a brand new body. Appearances Stories * Stories/In the Shadow of an Aurora * Stories/Calm before the storm Friends and Enemies Ambrosio Ambrosio is his trusted general of the Chaos Fleet, and tends to do most of the strategic planning for Vortigon. While overly respectful of Ambrosio, Vortigon is slightly envious of Ambrosio's intelligence. Zeus Vortigon holds a great grudge against Zeus due to him ordering his execution by Ares, causing him to lose his human form. Mentioning Zeus is for sure to raise his temper. Athena Vortigon doesn't particularly like Athena, due to her constant snarky remarks and wit, which tends to get on his nerves a lot. Trivia * His abilities and personality is inspired by Samurai Jack character, Aku. * Vortigon doesn’t really exist in the recorded Greek mythologies. He is an character from a beat-em-up game, Chaos Faction (both one and two). Despite this, he greatly resembles his other form, Hypergon. *Vortigon is left-handed. Theme Category:Villains Category:Unknown age Category:Season 3 Category:Weapon users Category:Owned by ItzXenos Category:Chaos Fleet Category:Gods and god-like beings